El zorro blanco
by Elisa0795
Summary: Nadie puede asegurar lo que puede existir en un mundo o no, si es verdad o mentira, pero por un buen acto es mantener un silencio cuando te pregunten por ello. Una historia, es el grado que comprendería la imaginación de lo verídico. Peronajes: Oda y Dazai zorro. Palabra: Kitsune. • AU, fantasía, reencarnación


Título: El zorro blanco

Personajes: Oda y Dazai

Palabra: Kitsune

• AU, fantasía, reencarnación

Para: Celia

Los personajes no son de mi auditoría. Le pertenecen a Kafka Asagiri.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Sinopsis:

Nadie puede asegurar lo que puede existir en un mundo o no, si es verdad o mentira, pero por un buen acto es mantener un silencio cuando te pregunten por ello.

Una historia, es el grado que comprendería la imaginación de lo verídico.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Oda Sakunosuke es reconocido en las calles de Japón e inclusive en otros lugares aun siendo un joven de veintitrés años, las novelas que llego a crear eran únicas ya que podía transmitir cierto impacto hacia el público mediante sus personajes.

Como la mayor parte en la que pasa un escritor, entro en un estado donde no abundaba la inspiración y la imaginación para poder elaborar una nueva historia. No quería escribir algún disparate sin sentido alguno y no hubiera emoción o sentimiento en cada palabra de la escena que pudiera ocurrir o sus protagonistas. Aquel bloqueo debía desparecer.

En esa noche llamo a uno de sus amigos cercanos, Ango Sakaguchi, para que se pudieran ver en un bar para hablar y con ello obtener una solución para su problema. Podía confiar en él, y sabía que este le ayudaría.

Al encontrarse listo y al estar afuera de Lupin, el sonido de la campanilla dio aviso de que un nuevo cliente ha llegado así que el bartender dio la bienvenida.

Sakunosuke miro para poder encontrar a su acompañante de copas pero aquel aún no estaba.

Por su parte se había adelantado en tomar asiento y pedir whisky como entrada, esperaría a la llegada de aquel joven pero por el momento se mantuvo relajado al escuchar la música del lugar mientras que bebía.

Los minutos seguían recorriendo hasta que ligeramente se sentía mareado, si proseguía de esa manera podía entrar en estado de ebriedad pero no era tan necesario, no había un hecho catastrófico que le hiciera llegar a ese punto, aún no.

Pero desafortunadamente no había obtenido una respuesta o algo que le ayudara para que volviera a su escritura, Ango no llego.

No daría vueltas al asunto, seguramente tuvo una emergencia de trabajo y no pudo marcarle en el proceso para avisarle de que no podía ir, lo entendía.

Dejo la copa media llena en la barra pero aún se mantenía sentado, un cigarrillo no le venía nada mal antes de salir.

El mayor que atiende el bar pudo descifrar que uno de sus cliente, de cabellos rojizos, pasaba por algo y aunque sus facciones no eran demasiadas expresivas. La experiencia que ha tomado al trabajar en Lupin y al tratar con personas podía saber si este se encontraba preocupado, triste, feliz, debía saber cómo manejar la situación y más cuando se trata de conflictivos pero aquel hombre que tenía enfrente era alguien totalmente tranquilo a su punto de vista.

Al ver que este se encontraba libre se animó en hablar, esperando en que no lo tomara como un entrometido por meterse en cosas que no era de su conveniencia.

— ¿Le sucede algo, señor? ¿Puedo ayudarlo en algo?— preguntó de la manera más amable, no le costaba dar de su tiempo para sacar plática y pudiera tal vez, ganarse a un amigo.

Oda iba a llevar el cigarrillo a su boca pero detuvo su movimiento cuando escucho las preguntas del barman, sorprendido de que el adverso supiera en que se encontraba en una situación en que no le gustaba, terceros no llegarían en descifrarlo aún si tratara de mencionarlo. Dudo por unos cuantos segundo si debía de comentarle pero sería descortés cuando en cierta forma pregunto de buena manera para ayudarle, lo necesitaba y cabía la posibilidad de que obtendría buenas ideas de un desconocido —Estoy en un estado de bloqueo. — prosiguió con su charla, explicando lo que quería realizar para su nueva novela y la nula inspiración por la que pasaba.

Su compañero en segundos pudo notar en que ha recibido una sorpresa de que un escritor se encontraba en el bar, sentado y platicando en ese mismo espacio ya que el otro tenía entendido que la imagen de un famoso era de un comportamiento altanera.

Pero en el instante se puso a pensar de la manera en que volvería a que escribiera cada frase con pasión y sin siquiera esperar para tener algo concreto empezó a decir lo que se le venía en la mente como oír música, tomar lectura de otro autor, practicar algún deporte, películas, de las cuales cada cosa que el ajeno mencionaba ya lo había hecho pero no logro nada con ello; a excepción de dos cosas, realizar un viaje o acampar.

—Un viaje, puede ser lo que necesito. — sonrió de manera discreta, conocer algunos lugares antes de que vuelva a escribir no venía mal, un descanso necesitaba y disfrutar de la cultura que podía conocer conforme iba su recorrido en esas calles desconocidas.

Sin dudarlo agradeció pero aun obteniendo una supuesta solución a su problema permaneció un poco más en Lupin para seguir con esa charla con su nuevo amigo, obteniendo historias demasiadas llamativas, interesantes a la vez y a al igual fantasiosas.

Como la existencia de las sirenas, humanoides con partes de animales, lo último guardo su comentario de que no creía nada de ello.

[...]

Había mencionado de que pudiera necesitar en realizar un viaje para distraerse, descansar por unos cuantos días y continuar con su labor pero las cosas realmente las había hecho totalmente sencillas, no quería mantenerse más de seis horas sentado en un mismo lugar hasta llegar a su destino pero el hombre que se había convertido como un amigo aunque fuera por unos cuantos minutos de más, le menciono de una zona que podía visitar, acampar aunque fuera tan sólo un día completo y que podía encantarle al encontrarse rodeado de la naturaleza y el silencio.

Algo que no le desagrado en tan sólo imaginarse como sería su estadía, al fin le menciono como podía llegar al lugar y que consigo debía de cargar cosas primordiales. De las cuales no olvido.

Pero no se puso planear más tiempo las cosas, ni siquiera en ponerse en comunicación con sus cercanos para decirle al lugar que iría, aunque el señor le hizo mención de que si encontraba algo que no sea común que por favor lo guardara para sí mismo. Podían considerarle como una broma o un lunático que le gusta inventar cosas, pero lo último era una excepción ya que el pelirrojo era un escritor. Después de todos ellos podían volar su imaginación.

Pero Oda decidió irse, no contaba con mucho. Tienda de campar, algo para cubrirse del frío, comida y distracción, desde un punto tuvo que dejar el coche y esta vez comenzar el recorrido caminando mientras se guiaba del mapa que le había prestado el sujeto del bar a cambio de que cuando se vieran de nuevo le dijera como le había ido. Él le creería a lo que le pudiera decir. Algo en que Sakunosuke aceptó en hacerlo.

Todo iba bien, el lugar que fue especificado en el mapa se instaló la tienda, la fogata y se relajó por unos cuantos minutos para preparar lo que sería la cena. Al parecer era el único que se encontraba ahí, no estaba mal así que podía tomar la lectura de aquel libro que llamo la atención desde las primeras hojas que leyó cuando lo cargo en su mano. Los pájaros con su canto, las plantas, todo lo que podía imaginar pero aún seguía la curiosidad con lo que le había dicho aquel hombre. ¿Qué era lo inusual de que pudiera experimentar? ¿Ruido? ¿Un ser no identificado? Había muchas cosas pero, pudiera ser que sólo lo hizo para que pudiera animarles más para que lo hiciera.

Decidió en hacer un pequeño recorrido antes de que la noche le acompañara, no tenía pensado en alejarse demasiado, aunque aquel hecho no fue cumplido quiso explorar un poco más allá hasta había cruzado en su mente de que no podría perderse si solo cambiaba ligeramente el rumbo de lo cual había pagado ya que se había hecho realidad, no encontraba el lugar donde están sus pertenecías. Paso largos minutos caminando pero nada, la noche cayo y abundaba el frío pero la delgada chamarra no lo cubría de todo, el cansancio estaba de más. No podía detenerse y quedarse varado, lo demás, aunque fuera sólo un parte consigo trajo la mochila y en ella cargaba una linterna, barras, agua y un teléfono pero con ello no había señal. No había algo que pudiera ser con ello. Ciertamente podía sentir una angustia pero no debía de rendirse tan fácilmente pero por ahora debía encontrar un lugar donde pudiera dormir, aparte que las pequeñas gotas empezaron a caer y no debía mojarse de más porque consigo no contaba un cambio, no quería después de que con ello el pago se hiciera más grande en que tomara algún resfriado o algo más, encontrarse con algo peligroso.

Su recorrido siguió, al estar debajo de un árbol no tenía mucha protección hasta que pudo encontrar una pequeña cabaña de madera ¿Alguien se encontraba habitándola? Tenía duda ya que estaba en completa oscuridad pero decidió en llegar a la puerta para tocar, no quería seguir mojándose, pero el pequeño lapso que espero nadie abrió. Ni siquiera hubo algún ruido para que le informara que alguien estuviera ahí.

Tendrá que pedir perdón sea a quien sea quien pudiera vivir ahí pero se había atrevido a entrar sin ningún permiso. Tuvo que entrar por una de las ventanas que se encontraba abierta.

Era acogedor, no contaba con muchas cosas pero podía quedarse ahí, prendió la lámpara de vela que había encontrado y la mantuvo a un lado mientras que en el otro costado mantenía su mochila, sacando las barras y el agua. La lámpara que era de su propiedad debía mantenerla apagada, no sabía cuánto más podía durar así que por ese momento podía utilizarla en una emergencia.

Los ojos empezaban a cerrarse, los sentía pesados pero al menos debía mantenerse despierto hasta que estuviera más claro el cielo pero su cansancio había ganado, entregándose al sueño instante.

El lapso recorrió, no sabía cuánto había pasado cuando cerró los ojos párpados pero un sonido hizo que despertara, abriéndolos lentamente.

— ¿Qué sucede?— su voz se escuchaba algo soñolienta, necesitaba descansar más pero por la venta cercana pudo verificar en que no faltaría mucho en que amaneciera pero aquel ruido hizo nuevamente que su atención se dirigiera hacia la puerta principal. No veía nada, pero este se encontraba ahora abierto.

Sintió como su corazón se aceleró un poco, de alguna imaginó una escena de temor pero se estaba adelantando pero por precaución tomo la lámpara.

— ¿Quién está ahí?... ¿Quién eres?—cuestiono Oda, haciendo lo posible por mantenerse calmado ante la situación.

Primero escucho una pequeña risa —Las personas que son como tú me consideran como un Dios o tal vez un ser inexistente. — respondió de cierta manera aquel individuo, pero gano su curiosidad.

El pelirrojo se levantó de inmediato y acomodo sus prendas —Perdón por invadir su cabaña, pero quería cubrirme de la lluvia y sólo encontré este lugar. — ¿Podía esa persona ayudarle en regresar? No lo sabía aún.

— ¿Cuál es tu nombre?— aún no hacia aparición.

Dudo si realmente debía de decirle su nombre verdadero pero tenía que hacerlo ya que no le ha reclamado por seguir ahí, cuando aquel hombre podía descansar en su morada tranquilamente —Oda Sakunosuke.

El silencio abundo esta vez ¿Qué es lo que sucedió?

Al otro lado después haber escuchado aquel nombre tuvo un impacto, sus facciones lo mostraban y al mismo tiempo en la forma en que sujetaba la perilla de la puerta. No, no podía ser a quien recordaba desde hace años. Ese que invadía sus pensamientos, no podía tratarse de la misma. Aunque esa voz era tan idéntica.

— ¿Sucede algo?— escuchó la pregunta de aquel sujeto que invadía su hogar —Ya me iré si es lo que le molesta.

¿Molestarle? Estaba equivocado, lo entendía, lo que había hecho fue para protegerse pero dudaba si debía entrar. Después de todo, no eran similares.

—Mi nombre es Dazai, Osamu Dazai. — suspiro y prosiguió, de cierta forma algo dentro de él le decía que podía confiar, no podía correr algún riesgo aunque no sería un problema si le hacía de enfrente porque es alguien muy inteligente y podía burlarse de quien tratara de hacerle algo o si llegara a casos extremos no dudaría hacer su parte —Pasaré pero, a cambio por haberte quedado en mi cabaña no dirás nada a lo que veras y hazme compañía. Tengo bastante tiempo en que no mantengo una charla decente con alguien. — era una mentira, pero a veces en el proceso prefería molestar o le aburría en rumbo de la conversación.

El escritor realmente pudo haber dudado y simplemente negarse pero esa voz no le transmitiera en que tuviera alguna desconfianza, en que fuera en peligro. Entonces una conversación lo tendrían —Está bien. — todo estaba tranquilo en su expectativa desde que estaba intercambiando palabras con el dueño pero sin poder abstener alguna reacción abrió por completo sus ojos, ese semblante serio cambio de manera ligera.

No era normal, podía ser un hombre disfrazado pero era tan real.

Un joven alto y contextura delgada al igual sus facciones marcadas, sobre su cabello castaño salían unas orejas algo largas, siendo similar a las de un animal. Vestía de un kimono azul pero, lo extraño, es que podía ver igual una cola. Las orejas y la cola eran de un color blanco, siendo similar como la nieve cuando cobija alguna superficie en abundancia.

— ¿Qué eres...?— no se esperó para forma bien esa pregunta pero aún quedó estupefacto a lo que veía.

—Ya te lo he dicho, me consideran un Dios o un ser inexistente y mi nombre es Osamu Dazai, Odasaku.— recordaba su nombre pero era mejor abreviarlo o más bien, quería llamarlo de esa manera pero de la misma manera había obtenido una sorpresa.

Llevo el índice al mentón, sabía que su invitado no estaba satisfecho a lo que le había dicho así que le dijo a lo que era —Soy un hombre zorro se pudiera decir, ¿Es fascinante para ti no es así?— esta vez la comisura de su labio se curvo, sonriendo al ver esa misma reacción y sin haberlo mencionado para que se preparara a lo siguiente porque su impacto sería más allá. Dazai tomo la forma de un zorro, ahora no era la cola y las orejas, las manos y piernas cambiaron en cuatro patas y el pelaje blanco estaba todo en ese pequeño cuerpo, suave, esponjoso.

No corrió, parecía algo incrédulo y lo más fascinante era en que no estaba en un estado de ebriedad.

Volvió a tomar su forma humanoide, le era más cómodo estar así— ¿No piensas correr por el susto que pudiste haber obtenido?— de cierta manera lo había esperado.

—No, sólo que aún no puedo asimilar que esto sea tan real. — era fascinante — ¿Pero por qué dices que esto a nadie se lo puedo comentar?

Una mueca se formó en los labios ajenos y al mismo tiempo esos ojos de color marrón le miraban ¿Acaso no lo comprendía?

— ¿Tienes hambre?— dijo Dazai, siguiendo la conversación —En el camino te lo explicaré. — por segundos analizo que su adverso no cargaba con dinero, pero a donde iban no sería necesario así que no era ningún problema.

Con un movimiento de su mano le pidió que le siguiera. Bien, le estaba siguiendo. No había duda, no era alguien precavido.

[...]

El joven zorro le explico de la especie que era como él, aunque hay rasgos que cambiaban desde plumas o escamas, su forma de animal, comportamiento y que podían pasar desapercibido de tanta gente si logran ocultar bien lo único que era diferente.

Cada cosa fue escuchada pero lo último fue lo que no lo había gustado, sentía cierta impotencia.

Se dice que los humanos normales no les importan el costo de conseguir a especies como Dazai o algún otro, llevándolos a una casa de empeño por unas cuantas monedas que pudieran darles para tener ciertos lujos aunque cuando se celebraba el evento era lo peor.

Los compradores podían ser monstruos disfrazados de personas, por el simplemente en la forma en que llegaban a tratar su mercancía. De lo cual no dijo, pero pudiera ser que su acompañante pudiera hacerse tales ideas.

Aunque cosa estaba seguro, los compradores no debía mostrarlos ante a los demás, sólo pocos conocen esa especie y pocos de ellos podían obtenerlos. Eran como joyas si pudiera decirlo de esa forma.

Pero no podía imaginarse si las demás personas lo supieran, exista la opción de que habría un caos.

Habían llegado a otra cabaña, esa estaba un poco retirado de la anterior donde había conocido a Osamu pero casi era el mismo estilo, era pacifico, un buen lugar donde podía vivir si pudiera.

—Ándale, pasa. Los demás ya están aquí. — y después el hombre zorro entro, dejando la puerta abierta para que el nuevo invitado pasara.

¿Hay más personas...? ¿Más seres como el joven de cabellos marrones? Lo descubriría pero apenas pudo asimilar lo que vio y escucho.

Sin hacer más la espera entró, no antes de ver a quienes tenía que saludar y enseguida dijo lo siguiente —Buenos días y con su permiso. — inclinó levemente la parte superior de su cuerpo en signo de respeto, pero el silencio reino.

Ese silencio estaba nuevamente y fue interrumpido por la voz de quien le había traído hasta ahí —Vamos Odasaku, toma asiento.

Cuando este le pidió se acercó a la mesa donde se encontraban todo pero con ello no pasó desapercibido que el mayor de cabello platinado y a la vista de unas cuentas plumas junto con el joven de alado, por lo que pudiera ser alguien normal como él sólo por no encontrar algo anormal en su piel, parecieran que estaban ante la presencia de un fantasma. No lo comprendía, aunque estos trataban de disimular.

Como conforme el tiempo paso las cosas se fueron calmando o eso es lo que creía al saber ciertos puntos, como la fémina de cabello corto poniéndose ebria y pasaba sus uñas o más bien algo similar como unas garras se paseaban en los cabellos rubios, este igual era uno de ellos, igualmente teniendo unas cuantas plumas a la vista.

Supo sus nombres, lo que querían hacer, lo que querían comer para la noche, al igual de lo que no espero en el zorro que le había traído hasta ahí seguramente en cualquier estaría haciendo una de las suyas en intentar algún método de suicidio. Lo único que pudo hacer fue parpadear de manera segura, realmente debían de cuidarlo mucho.

El más grande, al parecer el líder por fin hablo — ¿Cómo te sientes?— su vista era fija, no había rodeos, era una imagen poderosa imponía respeto con tan sólo de verlo — ¿Te ha explicado como son las cosas aquí?

—Estoy bien. — no lo estaba del todo, pero no había ninguna herida en él, sólo que era mucho lo que tenía que procesar —Y sí, me explicó cada cosa Dazai. Cumplo con mi palabra de que no estaré esparciendo a la gente de lo que he visto...— bueno, había alguien que tendría que hacer excepción pero podía decirle que realmente no había visto nada pero fue algo que se le ocurrió durante su acampar.

Podía sentirse tranquilo pero Kunikida pareciera que no baja la guardia pero nuevamente fue explicado, pero en pocas palabras y la finalidad fue que ellos estaban para apoyarse y cuidarse, al igual a seres inocentes que no tuviera algún lugar o corrieran algún peligro.

A tal información lo comprendía, le sentía tranquilo de que pudieran estar seguros cuando todos se tenían y por esa información intercambio con hablar sobre él mismo. El por qué llego a ese lugar, sus escritos, todo lo que pudiera interesarles.

Uno le pidió que si un día quisiera volver que por favor pudiera traerle algunos de sus libros para tomar lectura, otros pidiendo algunos dulces o pastelillos, de lo cual obtuvo como cierta gracia pero no podía negarse.

Cálido, es lo que podía sentir y describir.

Escucharon el llanto de un niño de lo cual no pudieron mantenerse quietos, llegándose a levante e ir afuera para ver de lo que estaba sucediendo.

Un hombre de cabellos rojos y levemente ondulados cargaba de un niño, el hombre de estatura baja tenia plumas y el infante alvino... Garras, orejas y una cola, siendo similar a los de un tigre.

De la misma manera tuvo esa reacción como la que tuvo Fukuzawa y Ranpo, un fantasma estaba enfrente de él pero no le tomo importancia sólo para asegurarse de que el menor se encontraba bien pero este estaba algo lastimado, nada grave pero también tenía hambre.

El de cabellos rojizos hablo —Los cazadores intentaron en llevárselo, pero estuve a tiempo para salvarlo. — era afortunado. Este bajo con delicadeza al pequeño para que fuera tratado por Yosano, podía ver que este se encontraba asustado y lo entendían, en algún momento pasaron por algo igual.

Cuando se adentraron nuevamente esa cabaña, quedándose sólo Chūya, Dazai y Oda, el mayor obtuvo cierta duda más.

—Dazai, acaso él no...— fue interrumpido Nakahara por Osamu.

— ¡Que les parece si entramos!— dio un leve empujón a Oda pero por detrás con su mano libre hizo una señal de que mantuviera silencio, lo único que obtuvo como respuesta en chasquido proveniente de la boca ajena.

Oda no entendía a lo que sucedía pero no cuestionó.

[...]

Otra noche se había quedado, pero esta vez no estaba solo, toda esa compañía le permitió en quedarse a dormir y al día siguiente Osamu se encargaría en llevarlo en donde estaba su tienda para acampar y su coche, de ahí en más no podía alejarse.

En esa noche supo más, el nuevo integrante, lo que ocurrió con Dazai y Chūya cuando fueron a la ciudad para conocer y cuando se embriago el pelirrojo casi los exponían en que eran diferentes, el castaño tuvo que actuar y hacer que este se mordiera la lengua.

Las horas recorrieron, después de haber tomado una ducha y ropas algo viejas pero cómodas le habían prestado, y tomar el desayuno, tuvo que despedirse y esperaba en que pudiera ver una vez más, esperando que sea lo más pronto posible y su paso continuo junto con el hombre zorro.

Como prometió le llevo para que pudiera tomar sus cosas pero la plática nunca había terminado, pareciera que desde hace años lo había conocido aunque para Oda fue sólo ayer. No le tomó mucho porque obtuvo ayuda, no tenía batería en su celular así que después se tendría que comunicar ya que seguramente alguien se ha de encontrar preocupado.

Continuo la caminata hasta llegar el automóvil de Sakunosuke, poniendo las cosas en el maletero pero por alguna razón aún no quería irse, sus ojos miraban fijamente con los otros —Bueno, gracias por ayudarme. Hiciste mucho por mí. — su voz casi fue en un susurro.

Dazai sin ningún deje de duda tomó su mano y se sintió de manera satisfactoria porque este le había sujetado con algo de más de fuerza, quería pedirle que se quedara pero no, no podía — ¿Prometes en que volverás? Si es así, te estaré esperando dentro de dos meses. Aquí, en este mismo lugar para que no se vuelva a repetir en que te pierdas.— sono algo burlón, pero sólo era una actuación.

Sonrió de manera suave —Entonces haré lo posible en llegar demasiado tarde para que no esperes demasiado mi llegada. E igual manera traeré las cosas que me han pedido, no se me olvida, cumplo con mi palabra. — realmente había cruzado más palabras que con alguien más pero se sentía bien.

De ahí, por esa tarde, todo había terminado cuando se despidió nuevamente pero esta vez en ambos adoraba esa sonrisa.

El castaño vio como aquel coche se alejaba, la silueta de ese ser... Tendría que ser paciente.

—Sé que estás ahí, puedes salir. — sabía que Chūya se había escondido hace unos cuantos minutos, lo bueno es que no le interrumpió, sino algo le hubiera esperado al pelirrojo como una broma pesada.

Esas palabras hicieron que saliera de su escondite — ¿Por qué no le dijiste? Pudiste tenerlo, recuperarlo. — cruzo los brazos, aunque no se llevaran bien del todo le hubiera gustado en ver en que recuperara lo que una vez perdió.

—Todo a su tiempo, pero, no sería lo mismo. Somos distintos, pero será su decisión. — cerro los ojos y dio media vuelta —Es preferible que volcamos.

De cierta forma tenía razón, las cosas se verían conforme el tiempo pasaba, no sabían lo que el destino les tenía preparado pero la supervivencia era día a día.

Y sin más, volvieron por aquel camino donde regresarían a su hogar.

[—]

Hace cinco años una lamentable historia, siendo verdadera, había ocurrido.

Un cuervo y un zorro joven habían sido vendidos, ese hombre que se había convertido como su dueño para ambos no tenía un buen juicio, los maltrataba hasta hacerlos sangrar, hacer trabajos pesados.

El castaño y el pelirrojo una que otra vez habían llorado pero entrar a la adolescencia fueron fuertes o más bien debían mantenerse de esa manera, pero hubo otros quienes trataban de animarlos. Diciéndoles que no faltaría mucho tiempo en que serían nuevamente libre.

De los "otros" que mencionaba se trataba de Fukuzawa, un Ranpo menor, el hombre que trato a Chūya desde era pequeño de sus heridas y por último... Oda.

Quien de la misma manera que le cuido y era igual que él, con cola y orejas de animal.

Era tratado como un perro, pero para Osamu era alguien de quien admirar.

De esa mansión apareció las llamas, la pelea por su libertad había costado la vida de cinco.

Al estar en la noche y en un lugar seguro las lágrimas no habían parado, Osamu y Nakahara estaban demasiado tristes en perder a esa persona que les cuido. Pero el zorro blanco le quería, algo más que su cuidador y el único que lo supo fue quien padeció la misma tristeza.

Pero ahora nunca imagino que un día sus caminos volverían encontrarse, siendo distintos... Pero está ahí, una vez más.

[...]

Sakunosuke cuando llego a su departamento acomodo las cosas y una larga ducha se dio, no podía olvidarlo, realmente con ello obtuvo demasiada inspiración para que volviera a escribir pero antes de eso tenía que cumplir algo, lo primero que había prometido y tendría que hacerlo en esa misma noche.

La campanilla hizo nuevamente su anunció de su llegada y bartender se encontraba limpiando uno de los vasos de cristal, con una sonrisa en sus labios le recibió —Bienvenido y dime ¿Qué viste?

Se acercó hasta el mayor, tomando un asiento y pidió un trago.

Con el acompañamiento de su whisky dijo que no había visto algo inusual pero que en verdad le había hecho un bien, ya que tenía una idea para escribir una novela y le menciono de lo que trataría.

Hasta el nombre ya lo tenía pensado y es...

«El zorro blanco.»

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Gracias por leer.


End file.
